


the best choice (not spacer's choice)

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: "Morning, Wildflower."
Relationships: Parvati Holcomb/Junlei Tennyson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	the best choice (not spacer's choice)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts).



> Because post-canon Junlei/Parvati is my catnip and your letter was _lovely._ ♥

Parvati stepped into the shower, enjoying the torrents of steam and hot water that all Junlei's hard work made possible. She was getting a little more familiar with the idiosyncrasies of the _Groundbreaker,_ but she was a far larger and more complicated beast than the _Unreliable._ Every time she and Junlei found another of Chief Guiying's signature workarounds in the ship's guts, or looked over her old schematics together, Parvati got that little shiver of excitement that reminded her of when she first left Edgewater, and being able to share that with Junlei was something real special. 

She patted herself dry with a rough, threadbare towel before dressing for the day, tucking a few extra hairpins in under her headband and in her overall pockets - Junlei still laughed about that, but you never knew when one of those might come in handy (as they'd _both_ discovered numerous times in the back bays).

"Morning, Wildflower." Junlei looked up from her spratwurst, and pushed the takeout box towards Parvati's seat at the breakfast bar. As always, she'd saved all Parvati's favourite dipping mustards. It wasn't much of a real _breakfast,_ but neither of them were much for cooking - last time Parvati had experimented with a blowtorch in the kitchen she'd nearly singed her eyebrows, and didn't even have an edible dessert to show off at the end of it. They'd both had a good laugh, at least.

"That's Party Tea to you," she said with a grin, and Junlei groaned into her oversized coffee mug, which, if Parvati's calculations were correct (and they were), almost definitely contained her _third_ coffee of the morning.

"Never gonna let me live that one down, are you? I guess it's what I get for using a Spacer's Choice datapad." Parvati raised a hand to her mouth in mock offense, and Junlei laughed good naturedly. It wasn't a slight against Edgewater or any of the other Spacer's Choice colonies. The workers had done the best they could with what they had, which was very little. She wondered how the cannery and old Bess were faring now, and if she'd ever get to show Junlei the place she grew up, or introduce her to the folks they'd helped out in the botanical plant.. Maybe one day. It had been too long since she'd visited her father, though she trusted Silas to look after him, and the _Groundbreaker_ felt more like home than Edgewater ever had. She turned back to Junlei with a grin.

"What you get for being drunk as a skunk, more like." She frowned, the bridge of her nose crinkling in that way Parvati found utterly adorable, much to her chagrin.

"What's a skunk?" Parvati started laughing around her mouthful of spratwurst.

"I...don't know. Some kinda critter? It's just something the Captain - _other_ Captain - used to say."

"As much as I appreciate their help with, well, _everything..._ they're a weird one." Thinking back on the Captain's entrance into Mr. Tobson's office, decked out in bloodied marauder gear, and that whole debacle with Ellie's parents...Parvati couldn't exactly argue with that.

"Yeah," she said, swallowing the last of her mustard-slathered spratwurst, "but, just so you know, I'm still inviting them to witness us signing our marriage contract." Parvati tucked her seat under the breakfast bar, but not before catching a glimpse of Junlei's bemused smile.

And so she went on her merry way to Engineering, grinning so much her cheeks ached, in the very best way.


End file.
